My Name Is
by Raeboy
Summary: Starfire finds a book with a poem about the author's past.Soon it passes hands to all of the Main Titans,each adding a poem of their own.But why does a Titan refuse to write? I've reread this and it was bad.Please give me constructive critisism. No flames
1. Robin

**Chapter One**

Starfire merrily floated from her pink room to the kitchen. Today was the Tamaranian Festival of Leepnoolh, and in celebration she was going to cook a huge feast for her friends. She hummed a seemingly tuneless Tamaranian song of mirth while she flew, oblivious to the early hour of 6:00 flashing on the digital clocks. The Tamaranian paused when she saw a small red book on the counter, unsure of what it was.

The book was a worn looking thing, and the initials RG were written in ink on the cover. Starfire picked it up, and, out of curiosity, flipped open to the first page. The pages inside were white, and a penciled scrawl of a poem was written there.

_My name is Richard_

_I am but six_

_I am an acrobat and I do fancy tricks_

_Just whirling through the air in the bright spotlights_

_Having no worries and virtually no fights_

'An acrobat? Didn't Robin tell me what those were?' Star searched her mind, sure she had heard of the Earth term before. 'Oh, now I remember! An acrobat is a person who performs tricks at a ring of entertainment called the circus by swinging from these small wooden swings.' She giggled happily, for she had remembered. The alien prided herself on knowing Earth terms and food.

_My name is Dick_

_I am but eight_

_My parents, as of now, are late_

_I am so very, truly, awfully, alone_

_It's been one year since they last have flown_

"How sad for this 'Dick'." Starfire mused aloud, for she too knew the loss of parents quite well. She had never liked being alone, and so she felt sympathy for the writer.

She read on, wanting to know if the poem had a happy ending, and maybe who the book belonged to.

_My name is Robin_- Starfire gasped. This was Robin?

_I am but nine_

_Batman adopted me: How kind._

_I am now the Dark Knight's new ward and sidekick_

_So he's been teaching me new kinds of tricks_

_I am called Boy Wonder_

_I am but seventeen_

_I left Batman to make my own team_

_Dark Raven, serious Cyborg, beautiful Starfire-_ He thought her beautiful?- _and joker Beast Boy_

_I know now that leadership is no easy joy_

_My name is Robin_

_I am seventeen and three-fourths_

_We've stopped crime, switched sides-_'Red X' she assumed- _been betrayed-_'Terra' she thought grimlyremembering the blonde young Titan_- and closed dimension doors-"_Raven" Starfire reminisced about the End, when her sister-like friend had unintentionally become the portal for Trigon the Terrible to come through. She reread the line; her reminiscing had made her unable to fully comprehend it.

_We've stopped crime, switched sides, been betrayed, and closed dimension doors_

_I have great faith in my team and even myself_

_The special empathy, the pretty alien-_ again, the pretty comment- _the smart cyborg, and the green elf_

_I have had many names_

_But I am eighteen_

_I am so very proud of my team_

_All the Titans were almost dead_

_But Beast Boy got the remaining four and led_

_In the end we, the Teen Titans, prevailed_

_Our enemy, the Brotherhood of Evil, had now truly failed_

_We did and will do all to stop crime_

_And we will succeed- in time _

Starfire smiled warmly. Robin had so much hope for the future. She set the book back on the counter again, but then hesitated, as if wondering if she should or should not do something. Spying a brightly colored pen on the table, a decision was made. Starfire picked up the small scarlet book another time, grabbed the pen, and flopped down on the living room couch to write.


	2. Starfire

'Where is it? Where is it? It's got to be somewhere!' a raven-haired boy thought frantically. This boy, known worldwide as Robin, had misplaced a very personal book of his. It only had one poem in it, but it was very private and personal to him. This was why the aforementioned teen was practically digging up his used-to-be tidy room, searching for a small scarlet book. After overturning everything for another twenty minutes, Robin left his dismantled room, certain that the book was not in his room.

His steel-toed shoes tapping, Robin set into the common room with a seemingly calm expression on his masked face. As he neared the wrap-around couch to search some more, the Boy Wonder spotted the object of his desire: the book. His mouth broke into a grin as he grabbed the book with a gleam of triumph. Robin sat down on the couch with a thump, and snapped the worn book open. He liked to constantly revise his poem, to improve it so it would be better. To Robin, all things could be improved. Unexpectedly, the page flipped to the fourth from the binding breaking there. Bright orange pen showed a poem written by someone with narrow loopy writing. Someone had written in his journal!

_My name is Koriand'r –_ Wait. He had heard that name before, twice. Robin racked his brains, a task not uncommon for him. After all, people don't get called the Greatest Boy Detective for nothing, do they?

_I am but four-_ 'Koriand'r styled their poem after mine!'

_I have a sister, a brother, parents, and K'norfka Galfore-_ this was Starfire! Starfire had found his book….

_I'm taught to be strong and commanding and just_

_For I'm a Queen-to-be, and rule I_ _must- _Robin sympathized. It was hard to be a leader, to make decisions that could lead to failure, or victory, or a Pyrrhic victory. To have everybody count on you and look up to you and choose to follow you through even if they might not make it out alive.

_My name is Kori_

_I am but eight_

_My parents and brother passed through X'hal's gate- _Did they…die?

_With only sister Kommand'r and K'norfka Galfore_

_I have nothing left; and nothing more-_Didn't she have any friends?

_My name is Princess_

_I am but ten_

_Our enemies, the Gordanians, are attacking again_

_They're looking for me, or so I've heard_

_I must be locked away, just like a caged bird-_Locked away? Again he sympathized. Robin knew that Starfire loved to fly, to feel the freedom and joy of flight, to feel the thrill as she soared in the color-changing sky. She didn't deserve to be locked up.

_My name is Slave-_WHAT?!

_I am fifteen and one-fourth_

_The Gordanians have found me and much I am worth_

_As I sit here in this steel cage_

_My entire being is filled with rage_

_My name is Alien-_Well, that's a little better….

_I am but sixteen_

_My rage and strength have me free-_Well that's good.

_On a strange blue and green planet I crashed-_This must be when we first met, Robin mused to himself.

_And until I discovered nice, out I lashed_

_My name is Starfire_

_I am sixteen and one moon_

_After a fight I became a friend soon_

_A cyborg, an empath, a changeling, and a leader are my friends-_Only a leader? He felt a small stab of disappointment.

_I know they all would help me to the very end-_Now that, was the truest statement he had ever heard, in his opinion.

_My name is Star_

_I am seventeen and thirteen days_

_My wonderful friends have shown their valor in many ways_

_I dearly love my glorious friends_

_Whom I know like the back of my hands_

_I miss my parents, Ryand'r and Galfore_

_For I love both families, and shall forevermore_

Robin smiled. Starfire had written a poem of her own inside his book. Then a thought struck him. "If Starfire wrote of her own past in the book, then why can't the rest of the team?" He looked at the orange ink fondly. He lay the book back on the

Couch, wondering, which Titan would find it next?

**Sorry if Robin is a bit OOC (Out Of Character). It seems like it is easier for me to write Beast Boy and Starfire. I am not really sure how well I can do Raven, though, because, even though she is my 2nd favorite character, I've never written her before. I've never written Cyborg, either, so I'm sorry if they seem OOC as well. Constructive Criticism please, and no flames!**


	3. Cyborg

A bright red eye swept the dim room as its owner made his way over to the kitchen. Cyborg stooped over to the massive refrigerator, intending to grab a snack for his complaining steel stomach. He made a face; how anyone on Tamaran considered Starfire's cooking edible was a mystery to him. Today was some sort of Tamaranian festival, and the alien had prepared a big feast. **Not** a pretty sight. Shuddering at the thought of the hulking glob that actually moved, and the reddish mass that seemed like it wanted to devour him, Cyborg plucked a gigantic steak from the fridge. He scoured the side of the door for any barbeque sauce, but it was in vain. Ah well, at least Beast Boy hadn't woken up and come down to argue about how eating meat was wrong or whatever. Meat was **good, **'a gift from heaven', as the cyborg liked to call the greasy substance.

Cyborg popped the steak into the microwave, reheating it. He settled down at the table to eat his midnight snack, but stopped when he saw an open book the table. It didn't look like one of Raven's ancient leather-bound tomes, so he picked it up. Setting his meat-loaded plate down, the half-robot scrutinized the book, which was found to be red and written in upon his examination.

"RG?" He asked to himself, observing the initials as he flipped it over. Flipping back, his brain started to digest the information given to him from the book. His eyes widened in surprise. **Richard** and **Koriand'r**? **Dick** and **Kori**? **Robin **and **Starfire!? Sidekick **and **Slave!? **_Whoa_. This was weird. Cyborg put the book down, memories of his own past threatening to overwhelm him.

_He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly as his father cranked up his new prototype. Once every week he got this treatment, a subject to experiments by his dad. This specific machine increased his intelligence, now he had an IQ of 150. Silias Stone, the man who called himself his dad, had said before that the procedure would stop at 170, otherwise he feared he would lose his only child Victor. Silas grinned slightly as the machine went into its maximum power, feeding Victor's brain a steady thrum of energy. It didn't really hurt, but a few hours later, as he knew from experience, he would have a migraine that would feel like the entire football team had stampeded over his head. Now _that _hurt. His breathing slowed down as the machine's power died, the thrum replaced by a dwindling trickle of energy. He sighed. How much longer did he have to be a test subject? He wanted to be a son!_

"_I WILL NOT LET YOU GO TO COLLEGE ON A SPORTS SCHOLARSHIP!!! YOU ARE A SCIENTIST, __**NOT **__A DUMB __**JOCK**__!!!" Silias screamed at Victor._

"_I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE A SCIENTIST! I LIKE __**FOOTBALL**__!" The teenager screamed back. Another shouting match was being held. Ever since Victor had joined the football team at school, Silias and Vic would have a full blown row while Elinore Stone, Victor's kind scientist mother, would watch in tears. _

"_FOOTBALL!? FOOTBALL WILL GET YOU NOWHERE! YOU HEAR ME? NOWHERE!" Silias narrowed his serious dark brown eyes in anger. _

"_ARE YOU EVEN __**LISTENING**__ TO ME?!" Victor clenched his fists. His father had never even bothered to know him, how should he know what's best for him? _

"_FOOTBALL __**IS**__**NOT**__ A FUTURE! SCIENCE __**IS**__!" Silias took in his son's red and white jersey. It should have been a lab coat. He should be a scientist. Where was the future, the shelf life, in being a quarterback? The answer: there was none. It was nonexistent._

"_NO IT'S NOT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I JUST WANT TO TRY THIS!" Victor glared hatefully at his dad. Turning away, he felt his gray eyes brim with hot tear of anger._

"_NO! YOU ARE A __**SCIENTIST**__" He was so stubborn! Victor wanted to be an athlete. Science was hardly athletic. He knew what he wanted, and that brown-eyed man glaring at him and his uniform, shoulder pads and all, didn't want him to have that. It wasn't fair!_

"_NO I'M NOT! YOU ARE! __**FOOTBALL**__ IS THE BEST FOR __**ME**__**SCIENCE**__ IS THE BEST FOR __**YOU**__!" Victor pushed down the urge to hit Silias Stone, instead banging his fist down on the wall to his left. Vaguely he noticed the sounds of sobbing, but took no notice of it as he was too engrossed in his hateful stare._

"_NO, IT ISN"T!!!" Silias pushed his African American face close to Victor's, a stony emptiness etched into his features. _

"_Please…stop, both of you…. I can't take this…please stop." Elinore cried softly, chokes interrupting her plea. Tears were rapidly streaming across her crumpled face. She fled out of the lab, leaving in her wake two silent men._

Cyborg sighed. He looked down at his steaming steak, no longer hungry enough to eat it. And it was a good thing too, or else he would have not been able to keep it in his stomach at his next memory.

_Victor watched them embrace, overfilled with joy at their dream coming true. They had finally built something that had opened the pathways between the dimensions. Elinore rested her hand on the computer console for a moment, and kissed her husband in mirth. Then, a slithering, hulking red blob crept out of the Dimension Doorway, unnoticed by any of the Stones. Suddenly Elinore screamed, knocking over prototypes for physically disabled soldiers as she jumped back. Silias whipped his head around, obviously frightened by the mass towering over him and his family. _

"_Oh my God…." Silias muttered. He backed away as the thing came closer, leaving a goopy trail behind it. Then all Hell broke loose. Fire and sparks tore through the room, ripping up everything in its path. The thing headed for Elinore, as she was frozen in terror in the corner of the lab. _

"_MOM!" Victor screamed at last, finally able to move. He ran as fast as he could towards Elinore, feeling that he wasn't fast enough. The creature then started to grab Elinore, its acid burning her, ripping her skin, making her bleed. Victor wanted to wretch so badly, but kept running towards her. She kept screaming and screaming and – _

'No. Don't think about that. Don't ever think about that. Don't ever remember how she died, and how you couldn't stop it, and how the monster started towards you, and-' Cyborg shook his head, his human eye brimming with tears that just begged to fall. Oh, it hurt so badly. Cyborg permitted the tears to fall, droplets splashing on the table. His efforts to forget were in vain, though, as the pictures were sent to his brain, forcing him to remember.

_-and then she couldn't scream anymore, blood gurgling out of her acid filled mouth. And the monster kept ripping, tearing, until only a small pile of gleaming white bones and thick coke-bottle glasses were left. Victor froze in horror, mouth agape in a silent scream. And then the monster turned towards the boy, and he felt small, smaller than he had ever felt before, as the sickening murderer slithered noisily to him. His heart pounded, a loud throbbing accompanying it in his head. Victor then felt the pain, ripping his soul, devouring him, crushing him under its might, Oh god, oh god, the PAIN! Pure agony, losing consciousness as he lost blood; losing himself in the wretched pain…. Vaguely he heard a voice, slightly familiar, saying in a panicked way, "Recall, you terrible machine, Recall!"_

Cyborg shuddered. What a **horrible** memory. He got up from the table, and through his steak in the trash, something he had only done once before, on a dare. He walked slowly to his room, not giving a second glance to the red journal lying open on the table.

AN – Hi everybody! Sorry I took so long, but I was both busy and I had writer's block! Well…sorry. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, I got a tip from SoldierofZion that it would be good to have a bit of History to people who don't know the Titans' origins.

Robin – Robin used to be an acrobat named Dick Grayson, Richard as his full name. His parents, John and Mary Grayson, were also acrobats, and they worked as a team known as the Flying Graysons. However, when Robin was say, nine years old, a man named Tony Zucco threatened the Circus Owner, and when he didn't get the money he wanted, he cut the supports to the trapeze. That made John and Mary fall to their deaths, while Robin watched. Bruce Wayne, a famous billionaire, took Robin in because he sympathized with him, also having lost his parents at a young age. Robin soon found out that Bruce was cold and distant, so he took to exploring the mansion that was at the time his home. One day, he stumbled upon a set of stairs that led down to the Batcave. Robin then realized that Bruce Wayne was, in fact, Batman, and confronted him about it. Bruce (who has a Clint Eastwood voice, I swear) agreed that the former acrobat become Robin, his new sidekick. For many years Batman and Robin worked together as the Dynamic Duo, known to their enemies as the Dynamic Dunces. However, due to unknown reasons people have to speculate for, Robin left Batman and his home in Gotham City in favor of going solo in a place south of Gotham known as Jump City. And the rest is history. That is, assuming if Robin is Dick Grayson, because it could be Jason Todd or Tim Drake, who have really different pasts. However, I am assuming it's Dick because of four reasons. One: In "How Long Is Forever?" Robin becomes Nightwing, the future version of Dick. Two: In "Fractured" Larry's real name is Dick Grayson spelled backward. Three: In "Haunted" when Raven goes into Robin's mind, there is a brief picture of two people falling from a trapeze. And Four: When they designed Robin, they based him off of Dick Grayson's design. However, I don't really care if anyone says differently.

Starfire – Since the comic book past and the animated past are different, I embellished a bit, and made it more like the animated one. Starfire is just the translation of her real name, Koriand'r, which is Tamaranian. She is a princess of an alien race descended from felines, which dwell on a planet called Tamaran. When Starfire was young, her parents and older brother Ryand'r died, and she was put into the care of a family friend known as Galfore. A couple years later, another race of aliens known as the Gordanians attacked. They captured Starfire and Blackfire (whose name is actually Kommand'r) to sell as slaves to the Citadel, an alien empire that is cruel and ruthless. However, Blackfire escaped the Gordanian ship, leaving her sister behind. Starfire escaped a few months afterwards, and then flew to earth where she met the rest of the team.

Cyborg – Cyborg was named Victor Stone, Vic for short. His father Silias experimented on him to know how to increase human intelligence. As a result, Cyborg got an IQ of 170. Cyborg and Silias got into a lot of fights because Cyborg wanted to go into football, which he loved more than he could ever love science, and Silias wanted Vic to be just like him and his wife Elinore: a scientist. Elinore hated these fights, but often sided with Cyborg, and persuaded both to break it up. After receiving the cold shoulder from Silias after a huge fight, Cyborg went to his parents' lab one day to make up. Upon arriving there, he discovered his parents had achieved their dream of building a machine that would break the barriers of the known dimensions. Elinore accidentally turned the machine on, and something from another dimension went after her. She died, and the thing went after Cyborg then, tearing off more than half of his limbs. He was put in a coma, barely noticing that Silias had turned on the Recall. Cyborg woke up with metal prosthetics; prototypes for physically disabled soldiers, a side project. Horrified by his metal parts and rejected by society, he ran away from Steel City to Jump City, residing in an apartment until he met the Titans and Titans Tower was built.

Uh…yeah. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Author's Note

Hi. I'm really sorry, but this will be my last update for a long time. I'm having severe writer's block, and the internet is no longer available in the computer room.

Don't worry, I will keep writing!

I jut wanted to tell you that before you start thinking I'm not going to finish, or that I've given up on this story.

Goodbye for now!

-Raeboy.


End file.
